This specification relates to ranking search results for search queries submitted to an Internet search engine.
Internet search engines aim to identify resources, e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content, that are relevant to a user's needs and to present information about the resources in a manner that is most useful to the user. Internet search engines generally return a set of search results, each of which identifies a resource, in response to a user submitted query.